Enter the World of Warcraft
by Luc4s4d3
Summary: This is World of Warcraft. An own story to my world, and I hope you all enjoy this piece. Only just started and I will be bringing a second chapter and so on, by estimated dates at the bottom of each chapter. Enjoy, Luke
1. Chapter 1

**World of Warcraft**

Enter the World of Warcraft and experience the stories that begin the journeys of the horde and alliance. Here is Series One starting with the Alliance. This Episode I call: Fake Start.

It's old, scary and the past plays over and over again in Sylvia's sleepy mind. After a hard days work of questing her turmoil becomes too much and she gives up her career of helping to portal people. It isn't much time until another day begins. With her blonde hair and pure blue eyes that glimmer in the light, much like the ocean as her exhausted body falls back onto her bed and her eyes begin to close. Being a Grand Marshal is beginning to take it's toll.

"Ugh!!" She gasps, trying and failing to climb out of bed. Instead she falls out of it with an audible 'bang' and crawls along the floor to grasp something at chest height to help her pull her tired and aching body up off the hard floor. She stares at the wooden planks and thinks that she shouldn't be looking forward to a hard days work. She falls back to the floor in desperation and anger, but with determination tries a second time. She grasps her wardrobe handle again and attempts to pull herself up, but all to no avail.

"Sylvia, up you get!!" A voice from outside her bedroom door barks. Before he was able to open the door, Sylvia staggers to her feet but as she did, a wave of dizziness flooded over her.

"I'm Up," Sylvia answered, as attempted to balance herself. "Can you help, Glactica?"

"Sure," Glactica replied as he grabbed hold of her waist to stop her from falling back onto the floor. After helping her walk down stairs into the hallway, Jonathan walks in to see the 'romance' that he thought was going through the air. The mastery of what seemed to him was a little too much, but the cause of seeing them both together, he thought, 'Oh well, watch the show!'

"Hey, how you guys doing?" Jonathan said, hoping an answer from Glactica, although he did have hopelessness and no luck. To him it seemed to be a treasure for finding a bedroom for them both to sleep in.

"I am hoping that, Sylvia will be well!" Glactica replied in a most interval voice. Glactica looks up to see the smile on Jonathan's face, but although he looked up, his anger grew! We always wonder why. Jonathan replaced his smile to a overlooking smear.

"I'm glad your angry," Jonathan's sleepy eyes dawned as he spoke. He was hoping that he was angry so that he can spare him peace for a while. He trembled forward to see the glimmer on Sylvia's eyes as she looked up. Jonathan helped her because of her dying feet collapsing, her legs all torn beneath her helpless hips, and her cruelty to having not said thank you for the help. She looked enthusiasm in the eyes, but then she grabbed hold of her head and trembled onto the floor making her walks more of a problem.

"Sylvia!" They both shouted as she makes noises of villainy. She could see her vision pointing towards the past as she was able to climb back up to her unstable body. Hoping to grab one of their hands she formally creates a murmur until she is able to stand again.

"What was that about?" Glactica said frowning in his absurd way.

"I could see Sentinel Hill being burned, the cries of men and women, and I could see Kharne on his epic mount. It was like a huge pile up in like a... fortress about to be blown up. I also saw Kharne and his army heading towards Stormwind, and their about to raid us, but apparently his rage weakens him. It's like I'm seeing the future instead of the past. I can feel his blades just, slicing me as like a feel for dehydration. Weird!" Sylvia answered with her treaty to close her eyes and fall asleep again.

"Oi, you can't fall asleep, by the time we get the ceremony ready, it will already be 'Vindaloo' time," Glactica replied in his upper toned voice. "Now, can't we just settle this some other day, and get our bags to heaven now! I'm already feeling like one of them carved angels for some reason!"

"You are one," Jonathan slips in to make such a hassle. "Get the grip of rage, and make sure you get the party clothes up on shelf."

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Glactica said astonishingly.

In a instance, Jonathan took a direct look at Glactica in a rude gesture.

"Sorry," Glactica said standing to a halt. "I think I better go."

In that very moment, Glactica trembled along the hallway, hoping get a second chance of fearing the guts out of Jonathan. But as he trembled Jonathan took swift movements to produce a light, but a fast gale of hands to get Glactica to move faster. It was only at this time Glactica turned around and said "Will you stop doing that!"

"Alright," said Jonathan purposely still doing it. He felt anger as he walked out of the way, but Glactica just kept moving on.

"The doors broke by the way," Glactica announced overlooking his shoulders. He turned back around and walked out.

"Hey, you Ok!?" Jonathan revered to get Sylvia's attention. "You Alright?"

"Yeah, just a little freaked, that's all! Just Felt like a fake start to my day!"

This is only Chapter 1 of 5 in this episode. If you want to read on, then for a brief description, Glactica is having trouble gaining revenge on his pub mates, while Sylvia is being held captive by Kobolds. Hmmm? I wonder why? But just to let you know the expected time for the next chapter is 30/9/07.


	2. Chapter 2

**World of Warcraft**

Enter the World of Warcraft and experience the stories that begin the journeys of the horde and alliance. Here is Series One starting with the Alliance. This Episode I call: Fake Start.

After being dragged out by the immense anger of Jonathan, Glactica tries to forget everything he had said. In fact, he totally went the wrong way so instead of going to the Inn, in which he was meant to go to, he went to the Pub just opposite. As he walked around he had a strange feeling about Sylvia, and as he thought about her he gazed off and with a large 'BANG' he had bumped into his sisters' Friend.

"Sorry," Glactica said sternly turning round to see her wet face.

"Sorry!" Frantic mentioned covering her face of ice. She had looked like she was frozen, and her hair was tangled up, her clothes looked like it had been frozen solid over night inside a freezer. She looked terrible.

Glactica wanted to turn around and tell the truth about her sister, but instead he minded his own business, and he clotted along the path just to get attention from his pub mates.

"Hey, Glactica! How's your day been so far!?" Phil questioned as he slurped his alcohol into his dry mouth. He could have done better though. "It's been too long for a night's out, eh!"

"I've just been in a justice of wonder. NOT! It's been terrible at the moment. The destruction and peril I was in back there, I just wanted to go home," Glactica answered potentially.

"It was that 'FUN' in that kind of way?" Phil questioned again to get a feel for Glactica's feelings.

"Absolutely, it was like being in a car wash for half an hour. Except for the soap and the terrible ignorance, but I got past the fun part, waiting for Sylvia's attendance. She is my type, though."

"You guessed that right. I was going to produce myself a card to hang on the wall for the ceremony, look." Phil shown the card, and it was a picture of the great fountain just outside the inn. For somewhat reason, it was done at night, maybe because he was drunk at the time. But we don't blame him, he's always drunk. And even his wife seems to be drunk on her life-long beverages that she keeps in her fridge for many months, until she has the chance - It's like being in a car with a drunken driver - Her fridge was totally messed. The Beverages she had, the alcohol, the foods she kept, and it was a tip. You could guess by looking at the card, he thought it was to do with him being drunk, but no. It was just the fountain.

"Right, well. The boss sent us a message that we were to help clear the clothes. He said the ceremony cannot be held unless we help tidy it up. Wanna come?" Glactica announced from his deep interpreted voice.

"Uhhh… Uhhhh… I don't know!" Phil said, filling up his confusion about the ceremony.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Glactica questioned in fury.

"It's just that, my wife can sometimes be drunk and I usually have to help her get off the floor. It's not easy for me," Phil replied feeling in desperation for more alcohol. Phil picked up his beverage and started to drink again, then put it back onto the table still tempted to want more. "Why?"

"I need help to clear the space out for the Major's when they come. Otherwise, we will just be doomed for! You don't think I'm gonna have the guts to do this on my own, you really think this is gonna make worth while."

"Yeah."

"Why do people have to be like this all the time?"

"I'll help," a voice overhead shouted from the corner.

"Whoa! Why, you? It's been such a _long _time since we met," Glactica said intimidating.

"Yeah, I know!" Stacy said falling closer as of how drunk she was. She kissed him on the lips and started to hug him. "I shouldn't of let you go, Glactica."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's my sister, Stacy!"

"Hi," Stacy said not even looking at Phil.

"Hello. I'm Phil," Phil replied in his deepest threatening voice.

"Hey, if you want, do you want to help clear the rooms for the ceremony," Glactica said to Stacy.

"Ok," Stacy answered in such a high toned sweet voice.

"Bye, Phil. I'll see you later," Glactica said, being dragged out of the pub.

"Bye," Phil announced still drinking.

It wasn't only until Sylvia had sat back on a chair to relax from the dreaded vision she just had. She sat back wondering what to do, but she just didn't know what to do. All she could ever think about was to get out of the building somehow, just to get the fresh air into her immense lungs to freshen her lack of sleep. She dazed off into certain directions and as she looked onto the floor she could see a piece of paper folded like a plan. It said:

_It doesn't seem wise to go out into the forest. We have found out that the Kobolds are up to something from the Tower to the east. They have found out that Kobolds stretch upon the forest gaining territories that unleash terror beneath those who die alone. They won't stop growing. We need more defence. Jonathan, we need to collect as many guards as possible to defend Goldshire. That will be our only defence if they take out Westbrook Garrison and Eastvale. Unlikely Westbrook Garrison, but we need more defence. Now help us,_

_Vecelant, Your Rogue on Command._

Sylvia dropped the piece of paper and before Jonathan could open the door, she was gone.

"Sylvia!" Jonathan gazed. He looked upon the chair and all he could see was a screwed up letter. He unscrewed it and read the letter. "Sylvia," He said astonishingly. "How could you?"

They're are rooms full of clothes. Clothes out in the hallway, clothes just dumped in crates, boxes of them, clothes on the floor above, they were everywhere. Glactica couldn't even feel his eyes.

"Looks like we got a job to do," Glactica announced into thin air. Stacy looked away for a while thinking about how messy her room would be if she was like this. "Stacy?"

"Yes, of course," she answered immediately. She then gazed off again, and instead of thinking about how messy her room was, she fell to the floor in a huge instance and glimmered into the light that was shining onto her bodiless weight.

"Stacy!? Hey, what's wrong?" Glactica said, removing her coat from her to give out some respiration.

"I'm a little... edgy," Stacy replied gazing into the sunlight above the sarcastic face her brother let off.

"I know, you're always are. Now, get up!" Glactica said in enthusiasm.

"Hey!"

"I know you're mad, but the thing is with this, is that we need to pack all the clothes back onto the shelves. We can't hang around like guards, especially you. We'll both get peculiar."

"Yeah, but its not that kind of emotion that I am used to. Its like I'm taking orders from customers to feed them. It's not like I'm gonna be able to do everything at once. Unless you want me to do that retro dance again, I'll be a little more sensible. Instead I'll do the laundry!"

"It's not going to be that hard just to put a few clothes onto about 3 or 4 shelves. I am hoping for this to be over in seconds, yes. But that's not going to happen until we actually work together on this. You with me?"

"I take things too seriously when you're around," Stacy gazed.

"What!?! What have I done to the world to make you look like a complete bastard? Look to the world and make sure there is that one little tip that you can't read because you have other things to do."

"I'm having a hard time trying to understand what you say, not alone trying to get other things done!"

Glactica makes a gesture and dangerously reveres to the right.

In the tower in the eastern end, the cries and the emulsifying screams of Sylvia awaken the neighbourhood. The dreams that fulfilled her mind made her feel safer up in the tower, but she wasn't awake for long. A she slept she could dream of all the danger that everybody would be through. She had her arms wrapped round her and she had curled up into a ball. She could only feel the wind as she slept and all she could dream of was everybody being either crushed by the horde or either being killed by many people mostly from the horde. But it was not long that she could barely feel the wind, or her ability to reach out to cry for help. It was terror for her. She could hardly breathe in this immense situation and as she fell, she could here the terrible lack of courage inside her. She didn't want to get up. She was in terrible waste.

As the gales of wind grew stronger and the night grew darker, her sense of tiredness weakened her as she slept. All she had ever dreamed about since the time of leaving to the attendance at the tower was many people dying. But as the night grew, she could hear and almost feel what was going on from outside. She gazed out of the window hearing the cries of kobolds. She could overhear them that "Goldshire must be destroyed for our land." She knew they had said that because she had studied the fine arts of Kobolds in her past.

She would have been able to have gone to the library by her mother. But because Mother was ill most of the time, she had to stay in. It was mostly on the weekends, when Dad was home and was able to get to the library on his free time. At that stage she was mostly looking at the fiction and novel books mostly by Argrant Hivverett and Jonathan Smith. She loved those authors, and there were also others as well: Jennifer Hewlett, Adam Grey, David Light, Agey Adison and Gary Jeppery. The book of Warcraft which she had read mostly was by Harry Swordmouth, but he wasn't one of her favourite authors but she really did like his books too. Sylvia could remember what was put in their by the kobolds, they were weak mostly by arcane. But it was all up to Sylvia if she was the only person that could use Arcane.

She took a look out of the window, but all she could see now was hundreds of kobolds. They were heading towards the tower, she didn't know what to do, and all she could ever think was to have never of gone there in the first place.

This was the second of the fifth chapter of this episode. If you are hoping for the next chapter soon, then the expected time is 2/10/07. You just can't wait if it's _so _good. For a brief description, the kobolds have captured Sylvia, and Glactica is having a grand time trying to get everything ready for the ceremony. But everybody is worried about Sylvia, where is she exactly?


End file.
